A New Day
by TaylorxCullen
Summary: This story is about what would have happened to Bella if she pursued Edward whn he left in New Moon. It is rated M for language. Story is 10x better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, all of these belong to the wonderful, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1: Lost**

_"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice._

_"Wait!" I cried out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward._

_I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands wrapped around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. _

_He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed. _

_"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin._

He was gone. He was never coming back. He had ripped my heart from my chest, and broke it with his vampire strength and speed, just like that. My life. My love. My Edward. Gone.

What about all the times he told me he loved me? What about every touch, every kiss… could he really stop loving me so quickly?

Yes. Yes he could.

I had known that Edward and I didn't belong together, he was beautiful and smart and perfect, I was just… me. But he chose me, over everyone else. I was different. I wouldn't let this end. Human or not.

"Edward! Wait! Please! I love you! Stop!" For a second, I could have sworn I saw a brief breeze in one area of the woods, a perfect mess of bronze hair in between the trees…

That was all it took. I didn't care if he didn't want me anymore. I was not going to lose him. It was not going to end like this.

So, I ran. I traveled as fast and as far as my feet would take me. Of course, it didn't take long for me to trip over a tree root, and land in the soft springy ferns. I lost my will to keep going. I could have gotten up off the soft moist earth, I could have ran some more. But what would I run for? So, I stayed, curled up in a ball letting all my tears fall down. There were a lot of tears.

Sam Uley found me; He took me back to Charlie's house where I explained to Charlie that Edward had left, and that I had gotten lost trying to stupidly follow after him. I didn't have the energy to say anything more, or to walk up the little flight of stairs to my bedroom, so I lay curled up in a ball on the sofa while Charlie and Renee discussed what exactly should be done about the condition I was in.

It was 2 weeks before I decided I wasn't going to stay in Forks. If he could leave, so could I. I went to my room, grabbed my sock of college money, (there wasn't much in it) threw all of my clothes into a suitcase, and went to find the pictures of _him_ and I. I couldn't find them or the CD he had made me, just then did I realize that he really meant that _"It would be as if he never existed."_ Well tough luck keeping that promise. Realizing that he would have been all too thorough in his non existence, I gave up trying and went to the bathroom to put my toiletries into a bag.

I had pretty much everything I had taken from Phoenix with me. I knew I would miss Forks, as I didn't really want to leave, but I couldn't stay. I had to go. I went on my computer to Google some hotels in Alaska, I was headed to the Denali Clan, and there was nothing Charlie or _he_ could do about it.

Just as I was about to go downstairs because It was 6:30 and I would have to explain Charlie of my plans, I stepped on a loose floorboard and fell. I knew we had loose, squeaky floorboards here in Charlie's house, but this floorboard wasn't loose, it was _off._ The floor board had its nail completely removed, and was flopping up and down with every sudden change of my position. Huh.

I was going to go to the garage and see what I remembered from 8th grade woodshop classes when out of the corner of my eye I saw something shine from the little opening in the removed-nail-end.

I went to the garage and sought out a hammer. I found one… I think. I used it to remove the other nail and lifted up the floorboard…

There in the little space there was under the floorboards was all of my pictures of him, every last one that he had removed from my scrapbook, his CD was there for me too. Some nonexistence he committed to, leaving it all under my floorboards. I curled into a ball on the floor, after putting the nail back in and only hitting my thumb twice, and cried. Everything I had been holding back came out and I was so relieved that Charlie hadn't come upstairs to see this water show.

I scooped this up from under the floorboards and placed it in my bag. I had to go to Alaska I had to find one of them. Any of them. Any of the Cullen's would do. As long as they were vegetarian and could be convinced to turn me… I could find him… and everything would be perfect.

After explaining to Charlie that I was leaving and having to put up a big fight, I was off to the Seattle airport, to fetch my plane to Denali.

The plane ride took 7 hours, but I arrived in Denali sooner than I had expected. As soon as I got there, a familiar 4'11" pixie stood waiting for me…

**A/N Hahahaha I left you guys hanging! I will right ASAP... pleaseeee review Its my first fanfic and I need the constructive criticism… lemme know what you think should happen… and the more reviews... well lets just say it might take a little less time to get the next chapter "Lakes" put up… review and get a sneak peek!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ok, so I didn't update as frequently as I should have… and yes you can give me hell for that. But school is being a bitch… and my science teacher is giving me a 60… and… yah… anyways here's the second chapter… I'll get the second one up by Sunday… Hopefully Thursday though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

**Chapter 2: Arrive**

I was so happy to see the upset little pixie there, waiting for me. I thought I actually might have peed my pants. However when I ran up to her, and hugged her, she didn't hug me back. "What are you doing here Bella!?" she said through her teeth. "Alice, can't you see what I am doing here? You saw my future, right?" "Well… yah I saw your future… but I wasn't looking out for it!" she said this defensively, I wondered why. "Bella, if by some miracle, He comes back here, he can't know you're here. He'll rip all of our heads off! He told me not to look for your future, and I honestly didn't I was just so attuned to you" She was babbling, so I shut her up. "Alice, should he come, I will tell him the truth. He'll have to believe me; I mean he didn't keep his promise or anything."

"What are you talking about Bella?" she asked confused. "Oh, well, he told me that it will be as if he never existed… only, I found all of my stuff under my floorboards, and I cried myself to sleep, and" "Yes, Bella, I can see, you look like hell you know. But how would I know what sleep deprivation does to you." She said with a smirk.

"Oh Alice, I'm just so glad you're here." I said, finally hugging her. "Bella your glad I'm here, I have been going insane without you! Everyone else is strong enough to stop me from forcing them into a shopping trip. Even Tanya and Rosalie have had enough!" She said exasperated. It was funny, but I was so glad to see her there I didn't mind that she was going to make me go shopping with her.

"I'm not that surprised that you found us though, I told him this would happen!" she said she was happy though, I could hear it in her voice; see it in her topaz eyes. "So Alice, can I get my stuff now…I need to find a hotel."

She wouldn't let me get a hotel room. I wasn't that surprised when I arrived at Tanya's house and found a guest room already made up for me. I was just so happy that I was seeing all of them, well not all of them, the one I most wanted to see was somewhere in South America. Their reactions to seeing me though, were totally unexpected…

As soon as I had walked through the door to Tanya's house I was being swept into one set of arms or another. Esme looked like she would cry, if it were somehow possible. Carlisle had such an expression on his face that made you totally want to give him the biggest hug of your life, and I did. Emmett came up to me and said, "I'm kind of glad that you came here, my existence was getting pretty dull without a good fight!" Rosalie hissed at him, but then did something I would have never imagined her capable of doing. She came up and laid a hand on my shoulder and said, "I really am glad to see you Bella." I blushed scarlet red.

Jasper went so far as showing me how everyone in the room felt, and made a point of showing me how sincere Rosalie's feelings were.

I met Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazer and Carmen. They were all very nice and Carmen made a point of giving me such a big hug, it was almost awkward from a stranger. Oh well. This was where I belong.

Alice had informed the family that I was coming, so the kitchen was stocked. I was about to make myself dinner, when Esme insisted she make it for me. I let her, and for someone that can't eat, that food was gourment.

In the process of recapping what parts of each other's lives we had missed, a little silver phone started to ring in Alice's pocket next to me, and when I looked at the familiar number, I knew he would be upset.

**Hahahaha another hanger! Don't fret though; I will have the next chapter up ASAP! This chapter was more of filler. I am getting writers block, but were getting to the good stuff! Review please… it might make me write faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had this chapter up wayyy sooner than anticipated. But I just couldn't stop typing! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 3: Calls**

When Alice answered the phone, she had a look of wariness on her face. She had expected this. She knew that he would be checking in on them, and I didn't know what to do. I looked at Carlisle as if nothing had happened and kept talking about what he had been up to.

"So Carlisle, has there been any interesting cases at the hospital?" I asked, not really interested in the answer.

"Actually, there was one last week that puzzled me, This woman came in claiming she was a virgin, and was pregnant. I knew that she was probably just trying to save her marriage, but "

"Bella, Edward would like to talk to you." Alice interrupted Carlisle's story. He wanted to talk to me. All the emotions that washed through my body were suddenly making me on edge. What would I say? How mad would he be? I took the phone and was sure that even from the other end of the call, he could hear my heart beat racing a mile a minute.

"Bella." He breathed. In the moment that my name came out of his lips, I knew that he still loved me. He had never stopped. Why did he leave then? Oh because, Classic Edward, He wanted what was best for me. I didn't realize I was crying until he told me to stop. I blushed, and then blushed deeper knowing every vampire in the room could hear the conversation we were about to have.

"Bella. You are making my non existence very difficult sitting in a room full of my family." He said annoyed, but his voice was still full of love.

"Edward, why did you leave? You still love me. I can hear it in your voice. Edward. I love you. Don't do this again, Edward please." I was getting ahead of myself, he hadn't said anything other than my making his nonexistence difficult, not that he was leaving.

"Bella. I do not love you. Please stop thinking this as it will only make it harder for you to deal with our break up." But the love colored his voice, especially when saying he didn't love me. Well, two could play at that game, because I had a plan.

"Edward I'm sorry. I will put it out of my head. I know that I'm not good enough for you. I won't ever be. I'm sorry for coming here and searching out your family. I will leave on the next flight out of here." It was hard to lie to him, especially knowing that he was lying to himself, but I managed.

"Thank you Bella, leave soon, Alice will see to it that you arrive safely home in Forks." And with that the line went dead.

*************************************

Alice. She would see exactly what I was planning. I wasn't sure that was alright with me. So I decided it would be best if we talked alone. As far away from the other vampires as possible. She could see what I was planning on asking her, and immediately jumped(or danced) to her feet, and grabed my hand leading me out the back door.

"Bella. I see what you want. And I can do it for you." My heart was booming in my chest as I realized what was going to happen.

"Really, Alice. Are you sure?"

"Yes. He will bite my head off for it, but I know that this would have to happen sometime, I saw it. But before I completely end your life, I want to know why I am doing it." She said. She was so unaffected by agreeing to condemn me that it was funny. It was a relief.

"Well... He loves me Alice. I could hear it in his voice, It made sense. Classic Edward right? 'Let's do whatever is best for Bella no matter how much pain it puts me through'." My attempt at mimicking his voice was horrible. It made Alice giggle.

" Bella I know. Anyone of my family could have told you that. I want to know why you want to be one of us to carry out whatever master plan you have devised in your head. So please Bella. I need to know."

"Well Alice… If I am a vampire, I will have your super strength and speed, and I will be buetiful and graceful, and indestructible, and whatever other perks come with being a vampire. He won't be able to stop me Alice. He loves me and I know that if I was a vampire he wouldn't have to worry. He would just have to think about _being _with me." I explained sheepishly.

"Well, I guessed it was going to come down to something like that." She said. Oh thank god that Alice loved me. It even made me smile a little to know that she would be changing me herself.

"Okay, so then where do you want to do this Alice?"

"NO! Bella, I'm not ready, you might be but I have no idea how to NOT kill you. Plus I haven't hunted In a couple days, and I don't know if I'll be able to control myself. Let me at least talk to Carlisle first, and then We can decide on a date." She was going on and on. So I stopped her.

"Okay, Alice, I understand."

"Ok, Thank you Bella. Ooh, do you think we could hold this off for another 3 days, Gucci is having their annual Fall sale… It's huge and it's kind of a tradition for me to force someone along with me…"

"urghhhhh… Alice!" I moaned.

"Fine maybe next year" she huffed. "Well, let's go talk to Carlisle."

O gosh. This was really happening.

**OOOH I hope you guys like it! I had a fun time writing this chapter, but this is where I want my story to go… but who knows.. maybe theres a few twists and turns on the way? I promise to have the next chapter up asap! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is. Thanks for all the great reviews! This chapter is short… but what are you going to do?**

**Chapter 4: Morphine**

"Alice… are you sure?" Carlisle had asked, eyeing her doubtfully.

"Yes, Carlisle. I'm positive… but if you could give me a few pointers on how not to kill her, Edward might not be as willing to bite my head off." Alice had replied. The way she said it so casually must have been a good thing … right? Well I was taking it as a good thing.

"Well… I'll be in the room, and Emmett will be in the hallway, in case we need to pull you off of her. But you love her so much I doubt that will happen." He said. The conversation was so casual that it must not have been that big of a deal.

Emmett walked into the room then, and started talking to me. So I stopped paying attention to hear what Emmett had to say.

"So, Bella, you're going to join the family, are you? He asked. He looked amused. It was irritating.

"Yes, Emmett I am." I said annoyed.

"And why would you be joining our family exactly... wanna get back together with Eddy do you?"

Urghhh... Emmet had nailed it. Why did today have to be his day to be smart? Fine he wants to be smart… I'll give him a _smart_ answer. "Well Emmett, I really want to beat you in an arm wrestling match. And the super speed is just sooo fun." I was cracking up. Both Emmett and I were laughing when Alice came up to me.

"Bella. What about tomorrow night?" she asked. I couldn't tell that much, I didn't have vampire vision. Yet. But she looked a little keyed up. Her topaz eyes had just a hint of worry in them.

"It sounds wonderful Alice. Tomorrow night will be perfect."

"Carlisle wants to try and give you morphine for the pain… he wants to see if it will work… it's worth a shot anyway."

"Ok. Alice. Whatever Carlisle thinks."

"Bella?" she looked skeptical.

"Hmm"

"He will be really upset… He will hate me… it will… it will be horrible Bella. When you're a vampire… you need to try and talk him out of it. Otherwise… He might be the end of my existence." She looked so worried.

"I promise Alice. Anything."

**************

For the next day and a half, I listened to Esme Emmett and Jasper give me tips about being a vampire. Although, all I thought about was him… what would he say when he saw me like this?

*****

"Bella?"Alice called me.

"Yes Alice?"

"Carlisle would like to give you the morphine now. You will be out when I… bite you… we hope."

"Ok Alice." I sat through it while Carlisle injected me with Morphine in various places. The creases at my elbows, my legs, my shoulders. I took it like a trooper. Then, as he was injecting the last bit of it into my system, I fell into a deep sleep.

*******

I was awoken by a door being smashed THROUGH a wall.

**"ALICE! STOP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE! DON'T TOUCH HER!" **he screamed over, and over.

******

**Hahaha I'm going to leave this chapter off here. It's reallllllly short. Sorry! But I didn't want to focus on this chapter that much… I promise a realllly good chapter 5 is on its way! Ha-ha probably by tonight. I had a snow day… except… it's not snowing. Retard school people who called it off. O WELL! Lol review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, just to clarify things up… well… hey what fun would it be if I did that? Thank you guys soooo much! Your reviews are amazing. Keep it up. This chapter is dedicated to ****DreamingAboutYou. Thanks for that amazing review. If I am dedicating chapters I should also dedicate it to hrssoccergirl… without whom my story would have a lot less readers. Thanks for all the promos! Ok, without further ado, I give you **

**Chapter 5: STOP (I couldn't come up with a better name…)**

"Stop Stop, Stop, Stop, **STOP!** **Alice, DO NOT BITE HER!**" Well, I guess Edward knew. I sat up very quickly, because even if he was screaming and upset, I could still get to see the most angelic face in the world. It was twisted into the face of a monster, a perfect monster, but a monster. His jaw was set, and his eyebrows furrowed, but that's not what made his face that of a monster. His eyes were on fire. You could see the fury burning in them; you could almost see Alice's face in them too…

"Umm… Edward, calm down okay?" she asked, she was backing into a wall now… slowly retreating.

"ALICE! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE GOING TO DO THAT TO ME! HOW COULD YOU!?" he practically shrieked.

"Ummm... I love her as much as you do Edward… and if this was going to make you come home… JASPER! ... Please Edward. Calm down." Jasper appeared just then, and suddenly the whole room calmed down, the ease in tension was gladly appreciated.

"Alice. We will talk later. Bella, Come here." The way he said my name, coming off his lips, was so perfect, this perfect Adonis loved me. It was so easy to tell. The way he said my name, the way his eyes took in every blush, the way his eyes looked into me through my eyes. It was magical. But then I realized that I had been told to go to him, and quickly stood up. OOPS! Head rush, I had forgotten I was on morphine, so when I stood up, I nearly fell over. I didn't hit the ground though; he caught me in his cold, strong arms before I could.

As if not wanting to share in our reunion, everyone in the room left us to our privacy.

"Bella."—My name was almost a moan on his lips.—"Bella what happened to 'I will leave on the next flight out of here'? You seem to have had other plans." He looked at me with disapproval, but then pulled up the left corner of his mouth into my favorite crooked smile. My heart missed a beat.

"Umm… Well… I just… Edward I NEED you. I don't honostely know how you thought that I would be better off without you. For two weeks I wouldn't do anything. I wouldn't go to school or work. I didn't eat anything but a couple of bites at dinner, and I got about 3 hours of sleep a night. Your plan was NOT going to work. Oh, and floorboards, Edward, Really?" I said. Again with the crooked smile. But then, it disappeared, in its place was a frown.

"Bella, you didn't take very good care of yourself. What about Charlie? What about me?" He said softly.

"Well, I was under the impression that you did not love me anymore. It took its toll on me Edward."

"Well, incase your still under the wrong impression,"—He emphasized the word wrong.

"I do love you Bella. Forever." He said happily. As soon as my heart beat was back to normal, it was doing crazy things inside of my chest, he leaned down and kissed me.

His ice cold arms locked around my waist, while his lips crashed down on mine. I moved my lips with his and everything was perfect. My hands snaked through his hair, and I was gasping for air by the time he pulled away. He was back, and he was mine.

"Umm… Edward, you did kind of interrupt something. How did you find out anyway?" I asked. I was truly curious, he didn't see the future.

"Rosalie called, she said you were making an awful choice and I should come here ASAP." He said, suddenly angry.

"oh, well don't think that just because you're here means that im not going to push this case." I sighed. I really did want to be immortal with him… forever.

"Bella…" He groaned.

"Edward. Please. It's all I want. Please?" I knew that I was going to lose… but when he kissed me… I wasn't sure anymore. Once I was out of breath he moved to kiss my throat ad then…

**AHHHHHHHH what a cliff hanger. I am sooooooo mean. Now before you get all upset that I made them make up, I neeed to. We still have somewhat of a story line to follow… VOLTURI anyone… and then I was thinking of totally going on and like using parts of eclipse… Let me know what you think! ****Update by Monday! REVIEWWWW and I will do it Sunday! I want 50! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys so I hope you know that I am just coming off of a writer's block. I don't know how great this chapter is, but please let me know your thoughts on it, good or bad. I would like to thank my Beta hrssoccergirl for getting me through this, as well as my best friend Theresa, for your amazing support. I'm glad I have you guys. So here it is... the long awaited…**

**Chapter 6: Winning… (Oh… but who exactly wins…)**

_"Edward. Please. It's all I want. Please?" I knew that I was going to lose… but when he kissed me… I wasn't sure anymore. Once I was out of breath he moved to kiss my throat and then…_

He parted his lips slightly… enough so that I could feel his cool breath on my neck, sending shivers up my spine. Was he really going to give in this easily? Was I going to get what I wanted!? My heart started to accelerate, and I could feel his teeth grazing the surface of my skin. He opened his mouth wider, so as to bite me, and then HE LICKED ME!!!

"Edward!"—I shrieked—"I… That's… EWWWW!" He started chuckling at my reaction, and then brought his head back up to mine and kissed me. When he released me, I laid my head against his marble chest, and he pressed his lips into my hair.

"Sorry, love. Did you really think I was going to give in that easily?" He chuckled, and then sensing my disappointment, smiled my favorite crooked smile. That sent my heart into a frenzy, which took a good 2 minutes to get over.

"No, I guess I didn't, but can't a girl dream?" I asked him sarcastically.

He must have been following my sense of humor, because his reply was, "Sure, if that girl isn't immortal."

"Ha-Ha Edward, aren't you so funny." I said. I was now frustrated. I didn't want to stay human, and he was making it into a joke; and a bad one at that.

He could, again, sense my frustration so he pulled me into his chest, and then pulled my chin up to look into his eyes. I could stare into his eyes all day, but in the midst of looking at the definition of perfect, He brought his lips down to mine, and kissed me. I could stare into his eyes all day, but this I could do forever, this I wanted to do forever. I sighed.

"Bella,"—He said, something was making him really excited, I could see it in his eyes—"Would you want to be alone with me tonight? Away from everyone?" Edward wanted to be alone tonight? With me? This made me so excited. Where would everyone else go? Hunting?

"Really Edward, alone, no interruptions, just us?" I said. It was hard to wrap my head around that.

"Yes, love. Alone."I couldn't find my mouth, so I just stupidly nodded my head up and down. I was going to be alone with Edward for the first time since he had left me.

*****************

I was wrong. Nobody was going hunting. Nobody was even going anywhere, except for me and Edward, and we weren't going to go away for just one night. No, we were going away for five. Five nights and six days we would be gone. And I was packed and everything.

Alice had seen me and Edward leaving, so she had taken the chance to, of course, go shopping and pack my suitcase. Only I wasn't allowed to look in the suitcase, Edward was afraid it would hint where we were going. It was a surprise, and I wasn't allowed to find out.

**************

"Bella, time to go!" Edward called me. It was 6:30 PM and our flight was at 7. We were cutting it close. As soon as we got to the Airport, our plane was boarding, so we went and sat in our first class seats. I fell asleep in Edwards arms, and couldn't remember the rest of the flight.

***************

When I woke up I was laying next to Edward, still in the airplane seat. I opened my eyes, and his angel face was just inches away from mine.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, look out your window." He said coolly. As I looked out our window, I saw the high Rocky Mountains, and they were capped with snow. However, even capped in snow, they were beautiful. I wondered where we would be staying…

"Edward, it's beautiful. Is this where we are staying?" I breathed.

"Yes. We will be staying at the cottage my family slips away too. It's small, but I think you'll love it." He told me matter-of-factly.

"Oh, where is the cottage exactly?" I asked, I didn't want to do any hiking, but as always, of course I was unlucky enough to have to.

"Well, it's about 11 miles into the woods… we'll run." Super, 11 miles of running. Although running was fun with Edward, and I did trust him … I just still though that we might run straight into a tree. I didn't realize I was pouting.

"What, love? What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"When we run, you aren't going to hit a tree… right?" I asked timidly.

"I am actually a little insulted that you think I would hit a tree, love." He said, smiling my favorite smile. That smile could erase all my fears, and if the smile didn't do it, the kiss that followed did.

The plane landed then, and we got off last… due to the fact that we were kissing in the seat for a while. We got our luggage, and there was five bags! Five!

"Umm… Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Why is there five bags… we're only going to be gone for 6 days right?"

"Well, when Alice packed for you she apparently thought you needed 3 suitcases worth. Then one suitcase with your toiletries, and I have one. Which makes five. And yes. We will only be gone for 6 days." He told me. Figures, Alice packs me four suitcases, and Edward packs one. Oh well, I minus well get used to it.

*********************************

We ran the eleven miles in only about 4 minutes. When we got to the cottage, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, apart from Edward.

The cottage was beautiful and I loved it, as promised. It was a long cabin, but the front was all stone, it had vines crawling up and down the walls, and a chimney rising out of the left side. It was magical. It was small, so I guessed that when he meant his family slipped away to it, he meant that individual married couples slipped away to it. When you walked in it opened up to a gorgeous great room. The great room was centered around the fireplace, and had a loveseat, made of suede in front of it. To the sides of the book case, there were two humongous book cases, filled with books. The book cases were closed at the bottom, and when you opened it up, there were thousands of DVD's to go with the huge plasma television that hung over the fireplace, my guess was that this was Emmett's doing. Also in the great room was a little kitchen, it was adorable, it had an island that opened up to the fireplace area, and all the appliances were rustic looking. There was also a quaint little table for two in the corner of the room.

There was one bathroom, and one bedroom. The bedroom was beautiful too; it had a HUGE bed that had a quilt on it. There were candles everywhere, and a set of doors that led outside to the hot tub. The hot tub was in the ground, and looked more like a natural hot spring than it did a man made invention. But Edward assured me that it was a hot tub when he walked over and put all the bubbles on, and switched on some music.

"Do you like it Bella?" He asked, smiling. How could I not like it?

"Yes, Edward it's amazing. Did Esme have fun making this?" I asked, I was curious it was so beautiful and magical, Esme must have done it.

"Yes she did, her original design didn't include the plasma, but Emmett insisted." He chuckled. Just then my stomach growled.

"Well, the human's hungry, we'd better get you some food."

**************************

After dinner, I wanted to get out of my jeans, because they were feeling uncomfortable. I sighed, remembering that Alice had packed me four suitcases and had to ask Edward which suitcase they were in.

"Ughh… I don't know Bella. Do you want me to help you look?" He asked.

"Yes please, these suitcases are huge, she may have packed a whole closet in each." I was annoyed that Alice had packed me this much clothes for only 6 days, but Alice will be Alice.

I opened one suitcase up to find a pair of Pink sweat pants from Victoria secret. There was a note next to it that said, 'Bella, I know you're going to want to wear these to bed, because it is the only pair of sweats that I packed you, but these are for the plane ride home. Don't wear them before hand. I will know. Love, Alice' ughh… Great who knows what Alice would o to me if I wore these. The rest of that suitcase was pants, all with notes about when I will wear them. Leave it to Alice to make sure I know when to wear them.

"Uhh… Bella?" Edward asked embarrassed. Oh no, why was he embarrassed? I gulped.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked a little worried of what I would find.

"I found a note from Alice inside this suitcase explaining where your pajamas are…" He looked so embarrassed, I had to laugh.

"Ok let me see it please." He handed it to me, and this note said, 'Dear Bella, and Edward since I see you finding this note, I had a vision that you would have a hard time finding your pajamas, but don't worry they're in this suitcase silly. I packed you a whole suitcase of pajamas, so you could have your choice. Love, Alice.' Oh no, I was scared silly of what that girl had packed for me.

Inside the suitcase, was a lot of satin, and a lot more lace. Oh no, my stupid best friend had packed me lingerie to wear to bed. I imagined saying that she was going to pay for this, and then I said it, hoping she would see me say it. I hadn't spoken a word yet so Edward decided to interrupt the awkwardness.

"Umm… I'm sorry Bella. I knew Alice would go overboard on the whole packing thing I just didn't think that she would… yah." He was so embarrassed for me. It was cute, so I walked over to him and kissed him. I was waiting for him to pull away, he normally only allowed 4 or 5 seconds of this, but he didn't stop. I took advantage of it, and soon I was gasping for air.

"Bella, love, if you want we can go to the store and find you different pajamas." He said. Normally I would have jumped at this offer, but I didn't want to leave the cottage, and my jeans were getting annoying. So I walked over to the suitcase and grabbed the nearest pair of "pajamas" I could find. When I went into the bathroom to change, I discovered that they weren't that bad, as far as lingerie went. They were purple, and lacey, but most of it was satin. They were short shorts, and a low cut shirt, both lined in lace. Oh well, I suppose I could've picked worse.

******************

I went over and layed next to Edward on the quilt. He started to hum my lullaby, and I slipped over to unconsciousness.

***************

When I awoke, I could smell pancakes being made in the kitchen, and at the foot of the bed, there was an outfit. Okay, since when did Edward pick out my clothes… that was a little weird. I looked at the clothes he had picked out and saw a note from Alice on the top. 'Bella, Don't worry, Edward isn't going feminine on you, I told him if a certain occasion were to arise, to have you wear this, and I saw him doing it. So put it on and don't work up a fuss. Love, Alice."

The clothes were a little too elegant for the cottage. There was a lacey cami, with a pretty blouse to put over it, it was navy blue. Then there was a white knew length skirt. It looked cute together, but I almost passed out when I saw the shoes. They were 4 inch stilettos, and I was most likely going to kill myself in them. How Alice of her.

I wondered what the occasion was…

**Okay, so I guess it is kind of cliffy, but not really. I wrote double what I normally write, because you guys deserve it. Thanks for dealing with my Writers block. I owe you guys the world… or a sneak peek… Review to receive a super secret sneak peek! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you guys like this chapter. It took me forever. Thanks a million to those who reviewed. Keep it up. It means a lot. This chapter is dedicated to hrssoccergirl for her dedication to my story, being my beta, and helping me through my writers block, you guys should thank her for this chapter. It wouldn't be halfway done without her. I need to warn you though, this chapter contains more mature themes. No lemon. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: jump**

"Bella, would you like to go somewhere with me today?" he asked softly, staring into my eyes.

"umm… yes?" I was a little anxious to go somewhere with him, while I was dressed up like this, and Alice had been talking about an occasion… He didn't answer my implied question, instead he just fed me my pancakes and went off to get ready…

******************

By the time I was just finishing my pancakes, he was done getting ready. He had on a pair of tan khakis, and a white striped dress shirt. He looked like a god standing before me. Apparently he was a little anxious too because he didn't let me wash the dish, when I went to grab it, he pushed my hand away and threw me onto his back.

We ran at a lightning fast speed out of the cottage and into the woods—but it didn't scare me anymore, not after our last run anyway. I didn't even need to close my eyes, as long as I watched him run. The thrill got to him, he had on a smile of excitement. I was completely immersed in his smile when he pulled me off his back into a clearing.

The clearing was stunning. It was a circle, give or take. A huge waterfall that poured into a tiny lake was its most dominating feature. The waterfall took up most of the clearing, but to the left of it there was a large patch of grass, there were wild flowers, and a dance floor? That's most definitely what it was.

The clearing must be enchanted; it looked like pure magic, even more so than the little cottage miles away. But a dance floor? I didn't have much time to consider why there would be a dance floor, because as soon as he realized I was suspicious, he switched on some music, and began to whirl me towards it. Oh, I guess I was stupid or something.

"Do you like it? I found it when Esme dragged me here to help her work n the cottage." He looked down at me, and I swear his eyes were smoldering, I think I almost melted. Did he just ask me something? Oh yeah!

"Edward, it's magic." I whispered. I realized just then, in the magic meadow how much I needed him. If I was his brand of heroine, he was definitely mine. I hadn't realized we had stopped dancing then, because we started gliding around the floor again. Actually, we weren't gliding, we were floating, soaring even.

I felt his cool lips press into my hair, and I leaned against his chest and sighed of contentment. He took my chin with his hand, and brought his lips to mine. I thought I might die when he pulled away, too bad he had self control; if it were up to me, he wouldn't.

"Bella—He breathed—I love you. Forever."

"I love you more." I believed I did, there couldn't be anything bigger than the love I had for him.

"You compare one tree to the entire forest." He told me.

"Edward?" I asked. I wanted something. And I was sure he could tell.

"What do you want, love?" I knew that he would know I wanted something.

"Can we go swimming?" I asked. I really wanted to go. The water looked warm, because it was steaming. I wonder why.

"Whatever makes you happy… Uhh… Bella?" he asked. He sounded as embarrassed as he was with the lingerie situation. Uh oh.

"What is it Edward?" I wondered.

"Well… I didn't realize you would want to go swimming… I didn't bring us any bathing suits…" I had to giggle at that.

"Oh well…" I was cut off by him. Wich was weird because he doesn't usually cut me off.

"Wait! Hold on a second." He wanted me to wait? Okay, I re-buttoned the two buttons of my blouse I had unbuttoned. He came in front of me, and, on one knee, knelt to the ground.

I gasped as I realized what he was about to do. What would I say? Was I ready for this? Could I handle it? Yes, I could.

"Isabella"—The way he said my name, made me actually enjoy being called Isabella—" You already know that I love you, forever." He began. "And, I promise to continue loving you, every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" His eyes almost melted my heart, and even though I had realized this was coming, I gasped.

"Edward… I want to say yes, but I also want one more thing…" I knew he wouldn't let me get away with it, but I was going to try.

"What do you want, love?" He asked confused.

"I want to be able to love you forever. Every day of forever. Please?"

"Bella, is that what you really want? To be a monster? For the rest of eternity?" He asked, he was trying hard not to lose it.

"Yes. I want to be yours. Forever. Please Edward? Make me yours forever. Make me your wife." I had to try.

"Bella, I… I… fine. But marry me first."

"Yes." I said as I looked into his eyes, they were smoldering. Black fire as he placed the ring on my finger. It was beautiful. It was his mothers.

"Can we go swimming now?" I asked, almost a little impatiently. I wanted to get in the water.

"But Bella… I didn't bring any bathing suits…"

"Oh well" I said, smiling. He gasped then as he saw me undoing my blouse. Haha.

"What's wrong Edward? I am your fiancée."

"I like the sound of that. Fiancée." He said smiling. He took his shirt off, folded it neatly, and put it on the corner of the dance floor.

I was happy that I had worn a pretty bra and matching underwear. They were blue, and lacy, both from Victoria's Secret. Maybe Alice dragging me in there wasn't all that bad. Edward was now in his underwear. He was a boxer person. His boxers were a dark blue, and were designer. I didn't realize Alice dictated that part of the Cullens' wardrobe too.

I went to reach for the top button of my blouse, and a blush rose to my cheeks feeling Edward's stare. I must have been exceptionally nervous undressing infront of him, because my hands were sweaty, and I could not undo the buttons on my blouse.

"Umm… Edward? I can't undo these buttons." I said sheepishly as I motioned to the buttons on my blue blouse.

"Uhh… Do you need help?" He asked reluctantly.

"I think I do." I said as I stared him in the eyes. He must have been eager to go swimming, because he ran over to me at vampire speed.

He slowly unbuttoned all of the buttons on my blouse. Until I was only in my camisole. I expected him to back away, so I could finish undressing myself, but instead he continued to slowly bring my cami up to my shoulder, and lift it off of me.. When it was off, I was standing there in my white pencil skirt, heels, and blue bra.

I brought my head up to look in his eyes, and realized he wasn't staring at my face. Rather he was staring at my _chest._

. "Eyes... up here Edward!" I said, a little too harsh.

"Sorry" He mumbled sheepishly. Good. He should be embarrassed.

He let his cool fingers trace patterns down my sides, and there were feelings surfacing in me that I had never felt before. He stopped at the hem of my skirt, staring at the zipper on the right side. He looked at me with curious eyes, and smiled his crooked smile that he knew I couldn't resist.

"getting undressed is taking longer than if I had done it,Edward." I said, irritated, I really wanted to go swimming!

"I don't know what you are talking about, Bella. Maybe you should try, Just incase." He said way too innocently. So I humored him, and did try to unzip it. Just my luck, the zipper was stuck. So, he 'helped' me unzip my skirt, and step out of it. When he was finished, he picked me up bridal style, and kissed me. I could get used to this. Kissing Edward curled up against his bare chest.

Not breaking the kiss, he ran us up to the waterfall, so we were looking down at the dance floor and tiny lake, "Do you want to go swimming now?"he asked me, still cradling me in his arms.

"Yes Please." I told him.

"Do you want to jump? I'll be right here to catch you?"He asked me. I wasn't going to be a coward now, so I took his hand, and ran. He got the message and started running to. Reaching the edge of the cliff, we jumped, hand in hand.

Okay, so jumping probably wasn't the best option. On the way down I couldn't stop screaming. When I opened my eyes, I was back in Edward's arms, and he was laughing at me.

"That was your idea you know, love." He told me matter-of-factly.

"I know and it was fun," I told him.

" I love you," he whispered before pulling me into a kiss.

**************************************

He could sense I was getting tired, so he ran me back to the cottage, cradled in his arms. By the time we were back though, I was alert from the run. So I went to get changed into my 'pajamas' and take a shower.

I looked through the suitcase of luggage carefully. Edward had created some emotions inside of me that I had never felt before, and I had to find the perfect pajamas to match.

**I hpe you guys liked it! I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update. But it's the writers block!!!! Please review because I worked really hard on this chapter. Sneak peek to those who do!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Long time no update. Sorry! I promise to update more!!! I'm such a bad person!!! A big thank you, (and apology for being stupid) to hrssoccergirl. Without whom my story would be total crap. And another big thank you to those people who have reviewed my story. I know there a lot of you who read this, so let's make an effort to reach 100 reviews!!! Without further ado, I give you the long awaited chapter 8**

I grabbed a pair of pajamas that were scary looking folded. They were black and white, and had a lot of lace. Oh well, I hurried to the shower, eager to let the hot water calm me down.

*****

After my shower was done, I got dressed into my pajamas. Who was I kidding, these were far from pajamas, and I knew it. The top was lacy, and black, and had a slit that started from right under my chest. The bottoms were a boy short underwear, and they were cute… For underwear.

I doubted that anything, including the outfit would help me accomplish what I wanted tonight. Although, he could be more eager than I thought… he definitely was anxious to go swimming earlier tonight. I couldn't hesitate walking out of the bathroom any longer, so I reluctantly set one foot in front of the other, and son was in the bedroom.

Edward was outside. Through the double doors that led to the hot tub. I called his name because I wasn't about to go outside. It was freezing, and I was in lingerie, no way!

"Edward?" I called. He would know that I wanted him to come here. And he did. I had the enjoyment of watching his eyes widen as they quickly looked over what I was wearing. Success!

"Yes,love?" he said showing no signs of his previous lapse in being a gentleman. And going over to lay on the bed. I followed him, and allowed his arms to close around me.

"I want you to do something for me, just me?" I asked, I was going to attempt to trap him in his words. It wouldn't work, but It would be a nice comfort to have anyway.

"Anything for you, Bella. What is it?" He asked cautiously. Sensing how reluctant I was he added, "I promise, anything." I sighed, realizing just how hard this night would be.

"I want you." I breathed, if he didn't have vampire hearing, he probably wouldn't have heard it.

"Bella… you already have me, love." He told me. Stating the truth I suppose, well… the truth through his eyes.

I wasn't going to say anything more I just turned myself around so I was facing him, and started to undo his buttons with a quick pace. I had 4 buttons done when he realized what my words meant.

"Bella. Be reasonable, we can't do that. You're to breakable. Later." Rejection washed through me, so I just stared at the quilt and sighed. I knew it wasn't going to happen, but I couldn't stop the frown that formed on my face, or the tears at the corners of my eyes. He wiped them away quickly, and then cradeled me in his arms.

"Bella…" he groaned my name, as if that helped the current situation. I didn't respond I just looked away, out the window.

"Bella… please don't think I don't want you. I want you too much for your own good. Hell, sometimes I want you too much for my own good. I love you so much, and I can't wait until your immortal and I can have you. But will you please stop making this so difficult for me? You're breakable, love. We're not even married." Oh my gosh, this was about our virginity??? I brought my hand to my mouth to stifle the giggle that was coming through. But seriously? Our virtue? Aww my Edward was so old fashioned, being born in 1901 will do that to you though.

"Edward"—I said giggling—"this is about our virtue?" I asked, this was entertaining me.

"Well, it's also about you being breakable, but yes. It my main concern is about our virtue. This is the one field where I am as clean as you are. I intend to keep it that way, love."

"But Edward! This isn't fair, what if I couldn't care less about my virtue? Would you take it away from me right now? Please." I knew I wasn't going to win, but I sure was going to put up a fight.

"No Bella. I will not. Now I have already agreed to take your life away against my better judgement, couldn't you just let me win this one? Keep your virtue love. In a hundred years, you will thank me." He was so irritating! Fine, if he wanted his way, he could get it!

"Fine Edward, but promise me one thing." I said, this time, I wouldn't win, but neither would he. Although, he wins more than I do…

"Anything love. Thank you though, for not pushing this on yourself."

"Edward, we can get married first. But please, please, let us sleep together. Before I turn immortal. Compromise?" Ok, so it sounded better in my head, but at least he knew how bad I wanted this.

"I suppose I will just have to find the control. Yes. I promise Bella. Thank you, love." I would have to make this wedding soon.

"Can I use your cell phone?" I needed to call.

"umm.. Bella? It's midnight." I did't say anything back, just stared at him for a couple more seconds until he handed over his phone.

****

"Umm… Alice?"

**Ok, so that is the long awaited chapter 8. I hope you guys liked it. Like I mentioned please review. I'm pretty sure I accept anonymous reviews, so everyone can review. If you are wondering why I am so into reviews, it is because I enjoy when people take a few extra seconds to write even one word. It just shows me how much you guys really care. So go on and press that button… I know you wanna. I'll update soon! Promise!**

.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward and I had decided that it would be best to leave early, so we could plan out our wedding. Well, plan whatever Alice hasn't already. We also had to tell Charlie, and hope Alice hasn't told everyone. So, we packed our stuff up, and got ready to leave.

"Edward, I'm going to go shower." I told him.

"Alright, love. Be quick, the plane leaves in an hour." He said, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Do you want to help me?" I asked innocently.

"Bella, we had this argument last night. Go shower." I followed his orders and went to go shower. Taking the outfit Alice had picked out for the plane ride with me.

I showered quickly, using cold water to hurry me up that much more. I stepped out of the shower, expecting the bath mat to be there. Of course, it wasn't and I slipped. Oww! I hit my head pretty hard on the tile floor, and cried out in pain.

Edward knocked on the door as soon as he heard the sound escape my lips.

"Bella! Bella! Are you alright in there!?" He was really worried.

"I think so. I hit my head pretty hard, that's all. Give me a couple more minutes." Oops, I should've known not to tell him I hit my head, because he came through the door then and scooped me up into his arms. I was impressed, here I lay naked n his arms, and he can only focus on if I'm okay.

After assuring him I was okay, he set me down on the counter, and left to go get something to clean up the slippery floor with. When he was gone, I got off the counter, and hurried to the toilet seat, where my towel was waiting to wrap around me. I was just sitting on the counter when he walked in holding another towel. He dried the floor, looked at me, and then left the room.

Finally, I got dressed in the Alice outfit, which was really cute, and did my hair. My outfit was a pair of PINK sweat pants from Victoria's Secret, they were pink, and said LOVE PINK over the butt in navy. The shirt was plain white, with the little PINK dog symbol in the right hand corner. I let my hair hang loose down my back, after putting some product into it to make it curl.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Edward was reading again. He looked pretty into the book, so I just walked over and sat next to him on the couch.

"You look lovely. Ready to go?" I felt a blush creep to my cheeks when he said that, and I smiled shyly. I just nodded my head, as he slung me onto his back. We ran until we got to the airport and boarded our plane.

*************

"Bella!" the little pixie shrieked as soon as she saw me get off the plane. Behind her, the rest of the family stood waiting for us to get our luggage and move to see them. Of course, Alice couldn't wait to jump on me about planning, so she was over to me in the blink of an eye.

"I haven't told the family! I'm so proud of myself!" she said, her soprano voice ringing like a bell in my ears. I was happy though, I would want to tell everyone, well, the Cullen's at least.

"Come on love, let's go tell the family." Edward whispered in my ear, I hadn't noticed his absence but he had gone to grab our six bags of luggage. Oh yeah, Alice had packed me FIVE MONSTER SIZED SUITCASES!

"Alice! If you ever pack me four bags of luggage for a supposed to be six day trip that I know you saw being only 3, I will stop letting you pack for me! Seriously, talk about overboard." I couldn't be as upset as I wanted too, because it was just too hard to be mad at little Alice.

The three of us walked over to the family, so we could tell them the news. When we got there though, the ring felt like 100 pounds on my third finger, what if they didn't want me as a part of their family?

When we arrived at the family, Edward had the biggest smile on his face; it made me feel a little hopeful as to what's to come.

****

We rode with Alice and Jasper in the Porsche, and as soon as we knew that the others were out of hearing distance, Alice let out another squeal.

"I'm so happy for the two of you! Of course, I knew all along that it would come to this, but NOOO Edward cannot accept the inevitable." Edward glared at his favorite sister, while I rolled my eyes and giggled. I knew that he didn't want me to become an immortal, but I also knew that despite what he thought, he would love it in the end.

"You'll never catch me betting against you, Alice." I said, matter-of-factly.

We arrived at the Cullen house then. Edward quickly ran around the car to get me, and picked me up bridal style from the car. He then continued to go around to the trunk and grab our 6 suitcases. Ugh. That still annoyed me. He ran me up to the door, and we were inside before I knew it.

Once we were inside, Edward put me down on the couch and went to go make me some food. The others walked in then, and I was again, super nervous.

"Ready?" a velvet voice whispered into my ear.

**Sorry for not updating in so long. I got a C in science so my parents took away my IM. Thus taking away my connections to my amazing beta hrssoccergirl. Sad isn't it? I will update soon. I know that this chapter was short. Sorry! PS. I'm trying a different format. Double spacing and all. Tell me what you think of it?**


	10. Not a chapter good and BAD news :

Readers. Im sure you thought that you would never hear from me again. And this is not a chapter. As the chapter title suggests. However I feel compelled all of a sudden to tell you I have NO IDEA how to continue with my story as I have lost interest in its plot completely. I'm not even sure what I wanted to happen really. There's a catch though. If any of you feel the want or need to, finish my story please least someone will have ended it and had closure. The qualifications:

Consult with me over PM.

Tell me where you want it to go

WRITE THE STORY.

Ironically… Those are also the steps you need to do them in. capiche?

Oh yeah. And thanks for following me this long those of you who have read, reread, BETA'd!(hrssoccergrl)(I don't even know what your new name is): commented, and set alerts. You don't know how much that means to an author. Really it does.

I hope to get some new stuff up… maybe in different books?

Books: (why are you still reading this sad sad update)

Perfect chemistry – Simon Elkeles

13 little blue envelopes – Maureen Johnson

Teach me – RA Nelson

And ya… Thanks so much guys. You are WONDERFUL!


End file.
